


Love and Feelings of one another

by ForTheHearts



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Multi chapter of all couples of the anime and manga. It continues on through the year. 2020. First idea is First I love you coming from Otani. Read and review. Constructive criticism. Maybe drabble like.
Relationships: Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love and Feelings of one another

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Lovely Complex. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story. Enjoy and have a good read._

Those three words...

The summer that has brought Risa and Otani together was a great one for her. Not even in their senior year of high school yet, was Risa in another world. They shared kisses in private as Otani was afraid to show her in front of their friends. Mostly public display. She knew eventually he had to grow out of it. Agreeing not to bother him when it comes to kisses, or hand holding in public.

What was said everyday by Risa were those three words..

_"I love you, Otani."_

Hearing her saying those words had his heart leaping out of his chest. He known how he felt about her too. The tall girl, madly in love with the short man. She eagerly awaits for him to say the words right back. Hoping it would come true before the end of the summer.

"I love you Otani!" Otani sighed. His face brightened red with just that comment. "Yes..I know..." He waves his hands away.

As content as she was, deep down she was devastated. "Otani, please say it right back.."

He looked right back at her. Her eyes said it all. She was so devastated and sorrowful.

"...No pressure about those words."

She shook off her head. Giving him an understanding nod. Eventually it would come true. It had to come true!

"Let's go Karaoke?"

"Yes! A great idea," Otani clasps his hands. "The one by the train station isn't far from here."

The loving couple still in the beginning stages. They were always fond of each other's company even through minor disagreements. The walk to the Karaoke place was brief. From there Risa would try reaching out for his hands. He was mindful of what she was doing. Looking around he slowly held out his hands for her. "Are you sure?"

"Just shut up and hold my hand!" He spat at her.

She snarled taking his hand. His hand was nearly as sweaty as her own. Or it could had been the hot day she tries crushing his fingers.

To no avail! He had strong fingers all thanks to playing basketball. Risa mumbles few words. None heard by Otani. They've made it to the building where the Karaoke setting was. Entering they made the arrangements for just themselves and their friends coming in the hour. While in waiting Otani looks over a manual of music lyrics. Risa sits beside him.

"Let's listen to them."

"Oh yes I'll look it up now."

Otani tries looking up new music of their favorite group. Umibozu. It was found in the last few pages. Risa begins playing the music. She sings along. In a very bad voice.

"You're horrible." He would say mocking her.

She was callous with his remark. Either way both were enjoying singing and dancing. Just the two of them.

Otani looks her way few times. She was an amusing young girl. Heck tall she was but couldn't help liking her so heart tightened just looking her way. What did it mean?

Shaking his head, Risa looked back at him. A little concerned she was too. "Everything okay, Otani?"

".u...uh.. I...love you.."

Those three words...

Risa prances on him. Face bright red. As was Otani. Not saying a word lips met one another.


End file.
